Free
by WunderGurl
Summary: a VERY short fic --- Theresa finally closes the door on her past --- *Please R/R* Thanks! =) **fixing some stuff on this story...sorry...e-mail me w/ any questions!**


*Disclaimer* : NO.I don't own the people of Passions, just my thoughts and words. If you'd like to use this fic for your page, please ask first.  
  
Please R/R. Thank You!   
  
  
  
  
  
* FREE *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way", she thought. "What happened to the fairytale? To the happily ever after ending?"  
  
With a sigh, she looked back into the house that was once a fantasy in her mind. As a little girl she remembered climbing her rooftop just to catch a glimpse of the grand mansion that sat atop Baker's Hill. She memorized every brick and every feature of the home. Little did she know that one day she would live in that very same home. Oh, did she live in it. And she was now leaving it.  
  
Reaching for the doorknob, she said her good riddance to the place that housed all the treacherous and treasured memories. Wonderful nights, and the worst night of her life. Nights of bliss and joy and nights of sorrow and loneliness.  
  
It didn't matter, it was all over now. Cinderella was leaving the palace, and returning to the ho-hum life she once lived.  
  
"I wonder if Cinderella got sick of living in the palace?" It was a silly thought, but one that crossed her mind oodles of times since she moved into the mansion.  
  
She would give anything to be able to live the way she used to. To live carefree and cheerful. She would give anything to just have another moment on the beach with her group of friends as they partied the night away beside a raging bonfire. She would give anything to sit in her mother's living room watching the first winter's snow, fall onto the ground of her front yard. She would give anything to be the girl she used to be. Not the "woman" she'd become. She would give anything.  
  
Well, ALMOST anything.  
  
The one thing she would never give up for all her dreams in the world would be him. The man that captured her heart the moment she watched the blue paint trickle down his cheeks.  
  
Ethan. The man that held her hopes and dreams. The man who made her smile and laugh. He was the one who made her cry tears of joy and pain. He was her world, her sun, her earth, her EVERYTHING.  
  
Until now.  
  
Silly, hopeful, little girl. That's what she once was, now she's turned into a scheming, lying, manipulating woman. The naïveté she once had, has now unfortunately been replaced by someone who's seen it all, done it all, had it all.  
  
The past couple weeks, she spent her days and nights reliving the last couple years in her mind. She once promised herself that she would never regret a thing she'd done, but she couldn't help but wish she'd done a lot of things different.  
  
Better.  
  
It wasn't in her nature to back down and walk away from a situation, but this was just too much. She hated the person she'd become. She hated the life she lived everyday. To her, it became a chore. She wanted to go back and pursue her dream career. To go back and live in a home that overlooked the ocean. To go back and make up for all the wonderful memories with her family that she had missed because she was too wrapped up in her schemes and lies. To go back and find a love that would truly sweep her off her feet and never, NEVER, let her go. Go back, and do it ALL over again. This time different.  
  
Better.  
  
She took one last look around the home.  
  
The grand staircase. The same stairs that she climbed to wake the man she loved from his night's sleep. The very same stairs that she ran down after seeing that same man in the arms of that other woman.  
  
The living room. The same room where she and her mother would converse about the life of the home's inhabitants. Snickering and rolling their eyes as the "man" of the house would come stumbling in, smelling of liquor and cheap perfume. The very same room that would be home to many a grand party. Faces of the country's elite scattered across the room, talking of their newest merger, boasting of who owned the biggest yacht.  
  
It was no use dwelling on what had been. It was over now, and she was ecstatic that she would never have to see this place again.  
  
Turning, she slowly closed the door to the place she called "home", closing the door to her once "great life", closing the door to her castle, closing the door to her past.  
  
With a smile and a new attitude towards her future, she pulled her sunglasses over her deep, brown eyes and triumphantly walked on. On towards a new life, a life without the money, without the staring and disapproving eyes, a life without the two bats that made her want to gouge their eyes out, a life without her playboy "ex-husband", a life without little miss perfect prancing around her and gloating that she had won, a life with no more rules and restrictions, a life without having "big-brother" watching her every move.  
  
A life without him.  
  
She was free now, free to move on. Free to breathe, free to fly against the wind. Free to pursue her dream of making it on her own. Free to love again.  
  
Finally, she was free. 


End file.
